Rəvəɳaɳt
by The Age of Aquarius
Summary: After a huge explosion, Danny went missing for two years. No one knew what had happened, but when a mysterious persona escapes from a laboratory with no memory, the Teen Titans find themselves involved in much more than a simple recon mission.


**Okay, so this is my second fan fic and my first try at a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover. I have watched Teen Titans, but only twenty episodes of Phantom, but I have read enough fan fiction to get the gist of the character personalites and abilities.**

 **So, if I do anything wrong, or make Danny or the Titans seem too OOC, tell me and my mistake and I'll try hard at fixing it.**

 **As usual, this will be a Raven/Danny pairing, and Dani will still be alive because I feel like it, and I don't even know if she's supposed to be dead or not.**

 **And, no, this will not be the typical 'Danny loses family/gets betrayed, goes to Jump City, saves Titans from Ghosts, joins Titans, shit happens' cliche. I'm a HUUUUUGE fan on amnesia, so just guess what this will be about.**

 **Y U P. Danny is gonna lose his memories, and Slade is gonna be all "NEW APPRENTICE! *SQUEAL*" thing.**

 **I own nothing but the idea and my OC's.**

 **Now that I have probably scared most of you guys off, have fun with this!**

 **[PS- I try to update once a week AT LEAST, but sometimes more often...]**

* * *

A boy shook, shivering in the rain as he huddled inside an alley, black hair hanging in his face. He was wearing a tattered red hoodie and ripped up jeans. Dried blood coated his face and shirt, and his shoulder looked like it was still bleeding.

The boy stiffened when he heard footsteps, and instinctively pressed back into the shadows, his ice blue eyes shining in the darkness.

"-nd that's what I bought Cera for her birthday!" Someone said in an excited tone. The boy listened intently and realized that there was more than one person walking down the sidewalk. "I bet she'll love it, Maeya," A deeper voice replied, and suddenly they came into view.

The first was a little girl, with long, waist long hair done into pigtails above her head. She was wearing a bright blue t-shirt with a white sweatshirt, and a thigh long light grey skirt bounced along with her, and a gust of wind appeared that exposed black leggings underneath. Her eyes were a warm hazel, and a smile on her face made the boy want to smile back. She couldn't have been much older than seven.

Her companion was a teenage girl, probably fourteen, with shoulder length blonde hair with auburn highlights. She was wearing an old black pullover sweatshirt, tattered jeans and red ankle high sneakers. She was holding a see-through umbrella, and she removed one of her hands from it's handle to push up black rimmed glasses.

The older girl stopped walking and turned down the alley, calling to Maeya who was ahead a few paces. "Come on, Maeya. This is a shortcut."

Maeya walked back to her guardian and glanced down the alley with a frown. "Can't we just go down the street?" She whined as they walked inside. The girl shook her head. "No, this way is faster."

Maeya sighed, then glanced around again and reached for the other's hand, obviously for comfort. The boy watched he exchange with curiosity, but started to panic when they started to get closer to his hiding place. From what that weird, see-through guy had said, humans were interesting to watch, but their curiosity could literally kill people. The boy didn't really understand what the guy- was it Clockwork? - had said, but he didn't want to die. After all, he was pretty sick of getting beaten up by more weird see-through people that called him a 'Halfa.' The boy had no idea what that meant.

"Forrest, I'm scared," Maeya whispered, and the boy could see the small glimmer of fear in the girl's eyes as she looked around the dark alleyway, pressed up against her guardian's side.

Forrest stopped walking and cast a dubious glance around the alley herself, and sighed. "Okay, let's turn arou-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off short when an ice blue fog drifted out of the boy's mouth, who instantly stiffened. Those people were near, and if he didn't get Forrest and Maeya away and soon, they would be caught in the crossfire.

The boy emerged from his hiding place and felt the shadows leave him, knowing that their embrace of him was over.

"Hey."

Forrest and Maeya spun around, and the boy saw fear evident on their faces. The boy chose to ignore it and pressed on, inwardly cursing his hoarse voice.

"It's not safe here. You need to go."

Maeya peered at him closely, and her eyes widened. "Y- you're see through!" She gasped, and Forrest looked torn between running away and asking questions. Unfortunately for the boy, the latter won out as she protectively drew Maeya close to her side and asked him "Who are you?"

The boy blinked, then remembered something the shadows had whispered in his ear when he first woke up in that dark, evil place.

"You can call me Revenant."

* * *

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as he threw down his game controller in triumph. "Take that, BB!"

Beast boy moaned as he looked down at his controller forlornly. "No fair, Cy!" He complained. "You're half machine!"

"And you can turn into an octopus! I think we're even," Cyborg retorted with a grin as he headed over to the kitchen. "And now, I'm going to get me some PANCAKES!"

Beast boy moaned again and sank lower into the couch, and as he turned off the game system, the doors opened and Robin and Starfire appeared.

"Friends, we have been alerted to trouble!" Starfire said urgently before eyeing the batter Cyborg was making. "And may I have some of the pancakes of yum?" She asked eagerly, but her hopeful face was transformed into one of terror as a black orb appeared in front of her, startling her as she fell backward with an "Eep!"

Raven materialized, then realized she had gotten her coordinates wrong. "Sorry, Starfire. My aim was off," She apologized in her monotone voice and helped the alien to her feet.

"What's the problem, Robin?" Beast boy asked as he walked over to his friends, his depressed moment forgotten. Robin looked grave. "It's Slade," He said. Everyone froze, staring at their leader with wide eyes.

"He's back."

* * *

A figure chuckled as the screen went dark. Soon, very soon, his goal would be achieved. He would have Robin in his grasp, and nothing would stop him.

He turned to face a ghostly figure with flaming, neon green hair and a gun strapped to his back.

"You know what to do, Skulker." Slade said in his monotone voice. The voice grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, boss," He replied and the hologram disappeared.

Slade smirked behind his mask. Very soon...


End file.
